slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora Parker
Nora Parker Biography When first introduced, Nora is the ultimate snarky mean girl. Popular, beautiful, and a complete snob, she is admired by every single boy in the school (not to mention everyone else). Nora makes certain that everyone around her knows who is top dog. She feels that being popular is the most important thing and as a cheerleader, she constantly goes out of her way to demean those who she doesn't like - willing to do whatever she can to demonstrate her superiority. Furthermore, as president of the Celibacy Club, Nora is originally an extreme borderline Bible-thumper, preaching her faith at random periods. Aside from being cold and judgmental, Nora is also extremely manipulative. She views anyone and everyone as a potential enemy or pawn to be used. Willing to lie and cheat, Nora will do anything and everything she can to make sure that things worked out in her favor, no matter how they affected others - she went so far as to convince Brad that he was the father of her baby. Nora is also very petty and easily angered by jealousy, and would do anything she can to exact revenge. At home, meanwhile, Nora plays the role of "Daddy's Little Girl," always being as sweet and polite as possible, and doing everything she could to hide from her WASP parents all the 'sinful' things she might be doing. After discovering that she is pregnant, however, Nora begins her transformation, thanks, in large part, to the support from the Teen Addiction. Initially unwilling to trust them, she sees this as an opportunity to abuse their open and loving nature. She admits to loving the glee club; however her obsession with popularity almost forces her to leave Teen Addiction in order to be with the Cheerios. However, she spends more and more time with Teen Addiction and for the first time deservedly faces struggles of her own as when she finds herself a social outcast due to her pregnancy. Relationships Brad Cooper (ex-boyfriend) Brad is shown to feel attracted to Nora in Broke. She notices him being depressed. He tells her that he got accepted to a movie-school in New York, but isn't planning on going. Nora then informs Brad's mother, who hadn't known of Brad's acceptance. They start a relationship in Romance. Nora is eager to keep their relationship a secret, much to Brad and Maya's disapproval. Together, they sing Dance Again on their date at the carnival, and later they sing Hide Your Love Away in response to their feelings about their secret relationship. When being confronted, she explains that she wanted to be sure she really liked Brad before she gave up her popularity by dating a less popular student. She agrees to make their relationship public then, though, in which they share a kiss and officially become an item. They go to Prom together in PROM!, and are both winners for Prom King and Queen. In Katy vs Gaga, Brad asks Nora if she is comfortable dating someone as different than he is, and in response she kisses him. In Teen Addiction, Nora is crying as Brad is called up on the stage to receive his diploma. They apparently break up at some point prior to New York but are definitely broke up by Test. Songs Solos Season Three: Song ihrfc.jpg|Come On Over (All I Want Is You) (Music Videos)|link=Come On Over (All I Want Is You) Song jfd.jpg|Hurt (The Deal)|link=Hurt Duets Season Three: Song ijern.jpg|What I've Been Looking For (Ryan Evans) (Love,Love,Love)|link=What I've Been Looking For Song injf.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Brad Cooper) (Love,Love,Love)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song nf.png|Edge Of Glory (Skyler White) (Props)|link=Edge Of Glory Song j9r.png|I'm Still Standing (Ryan Evans) (Suprises)|link=I'm Still Standing Category:Character Category:Teen Addiction